


The Sexual Adventures of Kylo Not-A-Virgin Ren

by FoxesDance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breast Worship, Come Shot, Crack, Don't Ask, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Force Made Them Do It, The Force Ships It, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: Something inconvenient pops up mid-battle. Porn ensues. Don't look for any kind of sense.





	The Sexual Adventures of Kylo Not-A-Virgin Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roksed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksed/gifts).



> This came out of funny smutty ramblings from tumblr with my dear friend roksed. Go read her stuff, if you haven't already. She's a great writer! I hope you like it, dollface XD

He had found her. On the ocean planet, Ahch-To. Master Luke's refuge from the horrors of the Galaxy.

How he had found her, she had no idea. They'd fought a few times since their first duel on _Starkiller_ , but there never really seemed to be a clear winner since that very first fight. He always turned tail and ran as soon as she started to get the upper hand.

The coward.

But he was here now. Ready to face her, apparently. And he didn't seem to have anywhere to run to this time. She ignited her saber as he crested the top of the steps, dropping into a defensive stance and stepping farther away from him.

He gave her a cocky smirk and pulled his own saber from his belt. The fucker didn't even look like he'd broken a sweat coming up those miles of stairs. She hated Kylo Ren _so_ much.

“You're too late,” she hollered at him across the flat top of the mountain. “Master Luke isn't here. And I wouldn't let you kill him even if he were. You'd have to go through me first.”

He chuckled and cracked his neck before sliding into his own fighting stance. “Then I guess it's a good thing I didn't come here for _Master_ Luke.”

She glowered at him, circling around the conveniently round summit. “I've told you before. I don't want _anything_ to do with your Darkness!”

He barked out a laugh at that. “This is about so much _more_ than just what side of the Force you choose to use, Scavenger!”

“Don't call me that!” she practically growled.

“Anger, Rey?” he tutted. “That's not very Jedi of you.” He circled her as well, his saber hanging to the side. The arrogant bastard acted like she was no danger at all!

She couldn't stand it anymore. Couldn't stand _him_. The cruel smiles, the awful jibes. He made her fucking _skin_ crawl with hatred. She jumped at him, swinging her saber from high above, hoping to catch him off guard.

It didn't really work though. He swung his own saber up at the last moment to catch against hers with a grin. “That's more like it.” And then he was at her. Their terrible, deadly dance progressing just as normal. They weren't equal in skill, Kylo was the superior swordsman by far, but Rey had her own tricks that he had trouble defending against.

In almost no time at all, the battle started to wind down as it usually did – with him panting and flushed with exertion, putting as much space between them as physically possible. He seemed _quite_ angry, though, as he was the one who came here to fight in the first place, she wasn't sure what he had to be angry about.

But she wasn't going to let him run away this time. She wasn't going to just let him go, not without punishment. He deserved that much. For what he'd done. For who he'd hurt. Who he'd _killed_. She ran over to the side of the plateau with the stairs leading down, effectively cutting of the escape he was sure to try for. Running when things got rough was his MO, and she was _done_ with that. They were going to finish this today!

He yelled out in some sort of strange, animalistic mixture of rage and anguish. The confusion and anger flowing from him through the Force were overwhelming. She frowned at him.

“What the _kriff_ is wrong with you? You came here to fight me! So fight me!”

But he turned, hacking his lightsaber at a mound of rocks nearby before throwing it across the field they stood in with a scream.

“Kriffing _unbelievable_! Why does this keep _happening_?”

He stood as far away from her as he could get, his body hunched over in an obviously uncomfortable position. She shook her head, dumbfounded by his behavior.

“What are you doing? Why did you stop fighting?”

He glared over at her, standing straight and stomping a few steps toward her before stopping abruptly and hunching in on himself again. He clenched his fists at his side, his jaw working angrily.

“This is all your fault. I don't know how, but I know it is. I wasn't _like_ this before you came along!”

She sighed and sheathed her saber. He didn't have a weapon, and as much as she _hated_ this man, she wasn't going to kill him if he was unarmed. Not that she wasn't going to watch him like a steelpecker, all the same.

“What in R'iia's name are you going on about?”

“I thought it couldn't be true. I thought it _had_ to be my imagination. I don't do this. It's.. It's kriffing _inappropriate_! But here I am, fighting you, and it's _happening again_!”

She shook her head again, unable to understand his ramblings. “What is happening? What is _wrong_ with you?”

His flush deepened, and that just confused her more. They weren't fighting anymore, weren't moving around. Shouldn't he start to cool off at some point?

He crossed his arms over his chest, somehow looking even more defensive than before.

“Can't you tell? Can't you _feel_ it? Use the Force. You cannot be this ignorant, girl.”

She closed her eyes for a moment before springing them back open once more with a frown. She _wasn't_ ignorant. And she didn't trust me, not for a second. This whole thing could be some kind of ruse. So, she poked at the surrounding area with her mind, trying to glean anything from the Force without actually falling too deeply into it. It took her a few moments of fumbling, but then she did feel it. She gasped, turning bright red herself.

“Oh, great Maker! Are you _aroused_ by this? By fighting me?? What the pfassk is _wrong_ with you?!” She took several more steps away from him at that, like she was afraid of it _catching_ or something.

He shook his head with a growl. “It's not like that! Don't make it sound like that!” He took a few steps toward her, but she scrambled back further, and he stopped with a resigned sigh. “This only happens around _you_. I don't.. I don't _feel_ like this when I fight other people! Do you have any idea how hard this is? Obviously, this is your fault somehow!”

She let out a scandalized gasp, blushing herself. “I don't need to know how _hard_ you are, Kylo!”

He took an angry step forward, pointing at her. “That is not what I meant and you _know_ it! It's very... _difficult_ to concentrate like this. I've spent countless hours trying to discern what was going on, and the only conclusion I can come up with is _you_.”

She snorted, putting her hands on her hips. “Spent countless hours? I'm so sure. I'm surprised you can hold up that lightsaber at all with all the _wristwork_ you've been doing.”

He blushed even more – how was it even possible for a man's face to look that red? “Don't.. Don't say that! I put a lot of effort into my research! You can't dismiss that. It's _rude_.”

She outright laughed at him at that – a cruel, snide laugh. “You don't get to tell me what I can and can't dismiss, you pervert! If you and your... _erection_ don't leave me alone, you are going to be losing some limbs. And I won't be starting with _important_ ones!” She growled, lifting her saber once more. But he didn't take the bait, didn't make a move for his own weapon, still lying several yards from him.

“No, seriously. I've fought all kinds of beings, male and female, and you're the only one that affects me this way. You're the only variable I can't account for. I've got the data to back this up. I mean, I've got one right now. I'm at my wits end with this! I don't know what to do!” He paced as he spoke, gesticulating widely the more worked up he got.

She sighed, looking up to the heavens for some kind of divine intervention. Nothing came. What had she ever done to deserve this?

“Kylo,” she started slowly, shaking her head. “If you don't know what to do with a..” she blushed, “with a _boner_ , I really don't know that I can help you.”

He almost choked at that, turning to her quickly. “I know what to do with _that_ , Rey. I just don't want it when I'm fighting you!” He ran his hands through his hair, yanking almost roughly, making a frustrated sound. “What do you take me for? A virgin?”

She blinked at him. “Well. Yeah.” He whipped back to face her once more, an incredulous look on his face. “What? Typically, guys who get hard while fighting aren't the kind of guys who get laid. Ever. I'm not even surprised, really,” she shrugged. “You grew up with Luke and then with Snoke, neither one of them seem like _ladies man_ material, to me. Must suck.” She grinned at him wickedly. “Or not, as the case may be.”

He growled at her. “Oh, very nice. Make fun of me. Don't even try to _help_ the situation. Some Jedi, you are.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I guess I'm just going to have to prove it, then.”

She frowned. “Prove what?”

He gave her a feral grin, stepping toward her again. “That I'm not a virgin.”

She stepped back, trying to keep the distance between them. He was way too unpredictable right now, she didn't trust him.

“Oh? And how, exactly, do you plan on proving something like that? You're kriffing ridiculous, Kylo. Do you carry around holos of your past conquests or something? Fucking pervert!”

“Hey! I'm not a _pervert_!” He paused, frowning. “I mean, there was that one time.. But I'm sure _that_ video was destroyed. Though, I suppose there might still be copies of it,” he frowned, obviously distracted for a moment before shaking his head and refocusing on her. “Anyway! Take off your clothes.”

That took her aback. “I'm sorry, what?”

“Take off your clothes!” He repeated, slowly like she was stupid. He reached down to unbuckle his ridiculous belt, letting it thunk to the ground heavily.

She shook her head. This man was unbelievable. “Why?”

He tossed off his heavy outer tunic quickly and then reached down to tug off his boots. “Because we're going to have sex.” He said it so matter-of-factly. Like it was normal to be talking about having sex with her _mortal enemy_.

“No! Why would I have _sex_ with you?”

He hopped on one foot for a moment while he fought with his boot. “So I can show you all the things I know.”

Her mouth fell open, completely flabbergasted by this whole situation. He sighed, getting the other boot off with much less fuss.

“It's not like I'm going to _enjoy_ it! It's only for your benefit,” he tossed at her defensively. He was down to his leather pants and some sort of long-sleeved undershirt.

“What?? _No_! I'm not having sex with you, Kylo Ren!” She turned her saber on, only just remembering it was even in her hands. She pointed it at him and glared. “Pick up your saber and fight me!” She fumbled her way into an opening stance, pointedly ignoring as he pulled the undershirt off. This was _not_ happening right now!

Oh, dear Maker, Kylo Ren was shirtless in front of her. She gulped, looking at a point just over his shoulder. His very broad, muscular shoulder. _Fuck_.

He sighed, putting his hands on his hips this time. Like he had any right to look put out. “Rey, come on. Be _reasonable_. I can't fight you like this. It's very distracting. And it's honestly starting to hurt. I mean, wouldn't you want to win in a fair fight? Having sex could be mutually beneficial! I wouldn't have a.. a _boner_ anymore, and you'd get to find out that I'm not a virgin!”

She scoffed, shaking her head. “How is that mutually beneficial? I don't _care_ if you're a virgin! For the love of fuck, how did we even _start_ this conversation??”

“Uh. My erection?”

So closed her eyes, turning off the saber and burying her face in her hands. “Oh, my God. I really just.. I can't with you right now. I really can't. For fuck's sake. Go.. Just, go do _whatever_ you need to do with that shit and come back when you can be fucking _professional_ about this!”

He sighed heavily and she cracked open an eye to watch him. “Look, it's not that simple. Trust me. I've tried multiple forms of _that_ in the hopes of not dealing with this!”

She shook her head, confused. “What?”

He groaned. “Let's just say I wasn't idle on the shuttle on the way here, okay?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“I masturbated before I got here, okay? Force, I can't believe you made me spell that out for you!”

She gasped. “For _Maker's_ sake, Kylo!”

He frowned. “What? It was for research!”

She shook her head. “Sure.”

“It was! I was trying to see if it wouldn't happen if I were already.. spent.. so to speak. Obviously, that didn't make a difference! I shouldn't be surprised, though,” he said with a sigh. “My refractory period is rather impressive.” He grinned at her smugly. Then he winked. He fucking _winked_ at her!

And with that, he pulled off his pants. He stood there in a tight pair of black briefs, cupping himself through the stretchy material. She gawped at him like a fish, unsure how to handle this situation any longer. This had to be some kind of weird fever dream. This wasn't happening. Kylo Ren was _not_ almost naked in front of her.

He stepped toward her once more, and she pointed her unlit saber at him, her hand wavering slightly. “You.. You keep that thing away from me!” Force, she was _not_ looking at it, _not_ noticing how large it was. “I swear to the Force, to all that's _holy_ , I will cut that thing off if you come near me!”

He smirked at her. “You're going to make this happen to me and then just let it kill me? You are an _awful_ Jedi.”

She snorted. “I do _not_ control your boners, Kylo! That doesn't even make sense!”

“If you had been _listening_ to me, you would know that this only happens around you. So, either it's your fault, or I've got more problems than I know how to deal with.”

She gulped and took a step back from him. She was getting perilously close to the edge of the cliff. “I vote for the latter.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” He frowned at her, tilting his head to the side. “Is it the Force? Are you using the Force to do this somehow?” He gave that _ridiculous_ bulge a fucking _squeeze_. Why was he tormenting her so? “I didn't think about that. Haven't researched that aspect of it. I suppose it makes sense. You can't win against me in a fair fight, so you tip the scales in your favor? Sounds ridiculous, but that must be it.” He nodded, fully accepting this new idiotic thought process.

“That's not how the Force works!”

He grinned at her. “That's what you _want_ me to think.” He stepped closer, more slowly this time. Like she was a wild thing he was afraid of spooking. “I can feel it, I can feel your reciprocation. I feel it in the Force, Rey. You know I'm right.”

She shook her head. She didn't believe him. _Refused_ to admit anything of the sort. “The only thing I _feel_ for you is hatred!”

He chuckled, the sound rippling along her senses in a very disconcerting way. She shivered, trying to shake the feeling off. She felt his Force Signature all around her, thick and overwhelming. If _anyone_ was trying to use the Force to do anything, it was obviously _him_ , not her!

“Whatever happened to 'there is no passion, only peace'? Luke must _really_ be slipping.” His voice was deep, almost hypnotic, and she closed her eyes against the onslaught of feelings it evoked in her.

She jumped and gasped at the feel of his knuckles dragging down her arm. She could feel the heat of his touch through the knit sleeves over her arms and wrists. When had he gotten close enough to touch her? She made to step back, but his hand was suddenly around her wrist. Then he was tugging Luke's saber from her, her fingers giving way of their own volition. He grinned down at her, stealing the Skywalker saber right before her eyes and tossing it over his shoulder.

“Hey!”

She looked over at where it tumbled, rolling under a small, scrubby bush. She made to go after it and he tugged her back toward him. She collided with his chest and one of his massive arms wrapped itself around her waist. She pushed against his chest with her hands, putting a bit of space between him. The moment her skin touched his, she felt like she'd been set aflame, and she gasped up at him.

“It's _you,_ not me! _You're_ the one using the Force to fuck with me!”

The fucker had the audacity to laugh in her face. “Trust me, Rey. I have _much_ better things to do with my time than try to seduce stuck up Jedi virgins.”

His actions belied his words, however, as the hand around her waist reached down give her ass a firm squeeze. She turned bright red and punched him right in his stupid, well-formed chest. He just laughed and held her tighter.

“Think about it, Rey,” he murmured. He ran his nose along her cheek over to her ear to whisper to her, his hand somehow finding its way inside of the back of her pants. She gasped when she felt his fingers grip her flesh tightly. “We can fuck, get rid of this _awful_ tension that seems to surround us. And afterword – if you're even still capable of _moving_ – you're more than welcome to try and kill me.”

Her eyes closed of their own volition as he sucked her earlobe between his lips. She refused to _pant_ for this monster. But she couldn't think of a better solution to relieving the energy that was swelling around them.

Obviously, the Force was _making_ her make a bad decision. She couldn't argue with _the Force_.

“Yeah, okay,” she murmured, her voice sounding breathy and high-pitched even to her own ears. “But just this once.. And then we go back to trying to kill each other.”

He chuckled and let go of her skin with a _plop_. “Whatever you say, Rey.”

Then he was kissing her. And she was kissing him. It was frantic and heated, their tongues almost fighting each other for dominance and control. His hands were in her hair, pulling the bottom two buns out to tangle in the loose strands. He groaned into her mouth when she pressed her body against his, one of his hands traveling back down to her ass to pull her even closer. She gasped when she felt the hardness in his briefs that she had seen earlier, her hips more than ready to press against it of their own accord.

The hand in her hair tugged her head back, exposing her neck to his wandering lips. She clung to his stupidly large shoulders as she panted, her eyes closing at the feelings he was eliciting from her. The hand on her bottom slithered up her side, under her top, to grasp a breast. She moaned as he palmed her, his fingers zeroing in on her tightening nipple, twisting it, tugging it, pinching it until she was writhing against him with abandon.

“I've been dreaming about these, about getting my hands on these little titties, getting my cock between them,” he practically growled into her clavicle.

She stiffened, taking immediate offense at his words. “They're not _little_! It's not my fault you're the size of a fucking _wampa_!”

He laughed, flicking his thumb against her erect flesh over and over again. “I tell you I want to fuck your tits, and you focus on the word little?” He snorted, leaning up to give her a sharp kiss once more. “I like them. I like that they're little. I like that they barely fit in my hand. I like to think about how huge my cock will look next to them. I like the thought of how big I am with how little you are.”

He was kissing and nibbling her neck once more. She moaned, bombarded with images from his mind, images of her. Him caging her in from behind, completely enveloping her in his large body as he bent over her. Him holding her still as he ate her out ruthlessly, his big hands keeping her from twisting and bucking beneath him. Her on her knees before him, her mouth barely able to stretch around what _must_ be an inflated sense of size.

How could such awful images of him dominating her be so fucking _erotic_? Not that she was going to _tell_ him that or anything.

At some point, while she was distracted with his perverted imaginings, he had worked her top off and was tossing it to the side. With her breasts free, he bent down to her chest and wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples. She cried out in surprise and arousal, arching her back to press her chest against him further.

He pressed one hand between her shoulder blades, bringing her closer to his hungry mouth. The other snaked back down to her backside, sliding into the back of her trousers. She tangled one of her own hands into his hair, panting and mewling as his mouth worked her sensitive peak. He pulled back from her with a fair amount of suction and she squealed, her breast pulled taut by the nipple until it slipped from his lips with a wet sound. He gave it one last lick before moving over to the other side, devouring her tit in the same way as the first.

As he went back and forth between her breasts, his hand in her trousers first cupped her bottom tightly and then slid down in search of her wet center. His middle finger found her first and she moaned as it slipped into her slick folds from behind. She moaned his name involuntarily when he started to circle around her clit and his face came back to hers once more. He kissed her hotly while he traced his fingers along her cunt, then pulled back, flushed and panting and almost _feral_ looking.

“Say it again.”

She shook her head, too full of passion to really understand what he wanted.

He growled and ran his hand from her chest up to her neck to envelope her jaw. “Say my name.”

She gasped and closed her eyes, her head tilting back. She felt him wrap his fingers around her neck almost gently and she moaned.

“ _Kylo_.”

He groaned and bucked against her. She felt him shudder, his hand reaching up for her chin once more. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb and she sighed, letting her mouth fall open. He slipped the digit between her lips and moaned when she wrapped her mouth and tongue around it, sucking it in deeper. She opened her eyes, watching him as he watched her. She nipped on the end of his thumb as he pulled it from her mouth and he groaned again, his eyes closing.

He slipped his fingers back to her entrance, hooking his wrist so he could press two into her deeply. She gasped and arched against him. She gripped his shoulders tight and moaned as he started to work the fingers in and out of her. He pulled her tighter to his body, making her stand on her toes as he fingered her.

“That's it, Sweetheart. Don't hold back,” he murmured, letting his lips trail down her neck once more. “Want to hear you _scream_ for me.”

He dug his hand into her deeper, his palm slapping against her ass, and she gasped. “Shut up,” she moaned. “Don't ruin it. Just fuck me.”

“Take these off,” he growled, pulling out his hand and tugging at her trousers. He flicked a hand and his cape settled itself on the ground near them. He sat down and pulled her by the hips over to him. As she worked her pants off, he pressed his face between her legs. He inhaled deeply and groaned, his fingers squeezing her hips tightly. She kicked off her pants and boots just as he slipped his tongue between her lower lips. She cried out and grabbed his shoulders tightly, hunching over him as he worked his mouth closer to her cunt.

He nuzzled his face closer to her center, but still not close enough. His nose bumped against her and he used his thumbs to widen her for his searching tongue. It wasn't enough and she whined, arching her back to try to help him.

Finally, with a growl of frustration, he hitched her right thigh over his shoulder. She gasped, almost falling onto him, but his arm curled around her, his hand spread across the small of her back to help steady her. And it was fucking _perfect_. His lips wrapped around her clit and she keened. She clung to him, one hand on his shoulder and the other buried in his hair, as he worked her cunt with his mouth and tongue.

It was like he knew _exactly_ how she liked it. He made a dizzying circuit along her flesh, rotating between licking, lapping, sucking, nudging, and circling her aroused flesh. His lips and tongue were fucking _talented_.

The hand not gripping her back slid back down to press into her from behind again, two fingers easily being swallowed to the knuckle. He worked them in and out quickly, matching the rhythm of his tongue that was flicking her clit. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back and rocking against him. She didn't know how much more she could take! Her own fluids mixed with his spit were dripping down her thigh, her legs were shaking trying to hold herself up, her hands were clutching him tightly.

He pulled back from her, gasping for breath. He looked up at her, watching her as she rocked against his fingers. She whined at the loss of his mouth.

“You look so fucking beautiful like this, Starlight,” he murmured, leaning back in to lick her fleetingly. “Wanna cum, Sweetheart?”

“Yes!” she gasped desperately, ignoring the strangely sweet names he was using.

He grinned at her before diving back in. She sobbed as he used his mouth and fingers on her relentlessly. He slipped a third finger into her, stretching her deliciously. Her nails dug into his shoulder and she would have crumpled at the sensation if he hadn't been holding her in his arms.

“Like that! Oh, _Kylo_ , don't stop!” She was so close, she could taste it. He wrapped his lips around her clit once more and _sucked_. She lost it, shuddering over him as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through her body.

“Fuck... Oh _fuck_! I'm _cumming_!”

He pounded her with his fingers until she couldn't take it anymore, under she was a shuddering, sobbing mess hanging over him. He pulled his hand from her, a fresh wave of wetness leaking down her thighs. He sucked his fingers into his mouth, grinning up at her as she sagged against him, panting and moaning. He wiped his mouth and chin against the inside of his elbow and then pulled her down into his lap. She collapsed against him eagerly, trying to catch her breath.

He ran his hands along her curves, up her back, down to her bottom, squeezing her cheeks. He ran them back up again, around to her front to cup and knead her breasts. She moaned, leaning her head back and grinding her hips down against his. He wrapped one thick arm around her to bring her closer, pulling her up to worship her breasts once more.

He groaned, licking one nipple while tugging at the other with his fingers. “I'm gonna cum all over these tits. How does that sound, Princess? Your gorgeous chest covered in cum?” He sucked her nipple hard and she cried out. He nuzzled her breasts, slowly working his hands along her skin. One kneading and pulling at her breast, the other slipping down to squeeze her bottom.

“Are you ready, Starlight?” He murmured against her sternum. “Are you ready for this cock?” He nibbled at the flesh between her breasts and she arched against his mouth.

“ _Yes_!”

He laid down flat and flexed his hips, wriggling underneath her, and suddenly his briefs were gone. She could feel him, hot and hard and heavy, pressing up against her cunt. He reached between them and took himself in hand. He rubbed the head of his cock against her lips and she moaned, closing her eyes and leaning back. She let go of his shoulders and latched onto his knees behind her, arching to look down and watch as he guided his cock into her. She gasped at the sight of him; the wet, red head, the thick, swollen length of his cock. He was so much bigger than she was expecting.

She moaned, her brow scrunching as she watched her body stretch and consume his thick dick. He inched into her slowly and she gasped as she felt him brush against something secret and sensitive inside. He gave a shallow thrust and she cried out, tossing her head back and rolling her hips. Her cunt strained to wrap around him as he pressed even more of himself inside. She hissed, shying away – he was so much deeper in her now than he had been with his fingers.

He hummed below her, his hands tightening around her thighs. He pulled her further onto his dick and she whined. “Shhh, you're doing so good, Princess. Taking my cock so good.” He groaned low in his throat as she slid further down his length. “Keep going, don't stop.” He gasped a curse, his fingers digging into her flesh. “I know you can take it all, my naughty little Jedi.”

She shook her head, her eyes closing tightly. She bit her lip _hard_ , trying to contain the squeals that were trying to claw their way from her throat. She rode him shallowly, pulling her hips away from his length before he could go too deep.

“I can't. Fuck, Kylo.. It's too _much_!”

He chuckled, his hands gliding up to wrap around her waist. “And you thought _I_ was the virgin.”

She opened her eyes to glare at him. “ _Fuck you_ , Kylo. I've had sex before. You're just.. Umph.. You're too fucking _big_! It won't fit!” What kind of monster needed a cock _that_ big, anyway?? What kind of normal woman could _take_ it?

He grinned at her, his fingers rubbing circles into her spine. “Just relax, Starlight.” He panted softly, his brow sweating. She could feel him almost vibrating under her with the strength of will it was taking not to just roll her over and fuck her into the dirt. She was reluctant to admit how much she appreciated him for that.

He pulled her toward him, his fingers pressing into her lower back. “Lean forward. There you are, Sweetheart.” His breath hitched as she almost fell forward, her hands clawing at the ground next to his shoulders. The new angle caused more of his cock to slip into her. They both moaned, their voices eerily synced – hers high and needy, his low and almost pained.

“Rey.. _Starlight_. I need to feel _all_ of you. Please!”

She was momentarily gratified that _he_ was the one begging now. She could feel his knees pressing up to meet her bottom, his heels digging into the ground. She leaned forward more, her eyes open and watching him as he writhed beneath her. And it was like something _clicked_ into place. He slid all the way inside, her ass finally pressing down to his thighs as he bottomed out inside her. She gasped at the feeling, the fullness of his cock. Her mouth hung open as she gave a roll of her hips against his. The feel of his rough, springy hair against her clit was unexpectedly delicious, and she did it again.

He groaned and clutched at her hips desperately. “Baby. Sweetheart. _Please_ don't tease me.”

She closed her eyes again, starting to rock above him in earnest. “Shut.. Sh... Shut up.. Shut up, Kylo.. Fuck.. _Fuck_!” She gave a few experimental thrusts and gasped at the way his cock drug against her. “Don't.. fucking.. talk.”

He let his hands roam along her curves, large circles making laps from her hips down to cup and squeeze her ass and back up to her waist only to start over again at her hips. His left hand slid around to her front, sweeping up to grasp one of her breasts tightly as it swayed above him. She gasped, bottoming out on him again with a _slap_. He palmed her, her entire breast fitting easily into his hand, before plucking at her nipple between his first two fingers.

“That's it, sweet girl. Such a sweet little thing. Such a good girl,” he crooned as she started to ride him faster, completely ignoring her command to be quiet. “My good, nasty little girl. Fuck yourself, Rey. Fuck yourself on my cock, Starlight,” he gasped, the sound of their flesh meeting over and over again filling the air. It was obscene, the sounds of their fucking. The moans. Gasps. Pants. The fleshy slapping of their hips coming together. He started to move with her, flexing his hips up to meet each of her thrusts, causing his cock to sink even deeper.

She cried out and one of her hands left the rocky ground to cup the side of his jaw, her fingers dipping into his soft hair. She didn't mean for it to turn into a caress, she wasn't trying to make any kind of romantic gesture, but her thumb ghosted along his cheekbone and he nuzzled into her touch. She ran her hand down, her thumb dragging along his bottom lip and he nipped and then licked at the pad of her thumb. She gasped, her hips jerking at the feel of his teeth on her skin, and he groaned.

“Force, Starlight. Your sweet little cunt feels so _good_.”

She pulled her hand from his face like he burned her, using it to steady herself on his chest instead. “Stop.. Stop calling me that! Stop saying those things..” She started to lose her rhythm as pleasure started its slow climb inside of her again.

He grinned up at her, grinding her hips down on his. “But you like it. I can feel how tight you get everytime I call you _Sweetheart_. Everytime I call you my _good girl_ , everytime I praise your pretty little pussy _._ ” He squeezed her ass and breast simultaneously and she cried out. She could feel herself throbbing and pulsing around him, tightening on his cock with his words, but she refused to acknowledge it.

She started to rock and grind her hips against his once more. His hand moved to take a firmer grip on her bottom. He sat up, planting his other hand back to brace himself as he helped her rock faster on his lap. She whined at the sudden angle change, pushing at his chest with one hand while pulling his face closer with the other. Her fingers twisted into his hair and tugged his head back. He groaned, working his hips up against hers and staring at her with wide-mouthed adoration.

She dropped the hand on his chest down, pressing her fingers down to circle her clit. She was almost there, but she needed a little more stimulation. He growled at her and took her wrist, pulling it from her pussy and behind her back. She gasped, arching as he used the hold to press her closer.

“This pussy is _mine_. Only I get to make it cum.” He moved to sit up fully, his hips jostling her on his lap. She yelped as she felt him bump against her cervix. She had to slide off her knees and wrap her legs around his waist to keep seated comfortably. The new position sent his cock even deeper if that were possible.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he began to move her, lifting her off his cock only to plunge her back down again. Fast, hard, frantic. He leaned forward, pulling the flesh of her neck and shoulder between his lips to nibble and suck and bite. She gasped and leaned her head back, letting him take control of the rhythm. Control of her body. She clasped her thighs around him tightly, hanging on for dear life.

His free hand dipped down to her pussy. To where she was dripping for him, aching for him. Where his cock was pummeling her insides _just_ right. She was so close and she _knew_ that just a few swipes of his thumb would throw her over into ecstasy. He spread his big hand across her pelvis, doing just that. Sliding his thumb down between their folds, to just above where they were joined. He found her hard little clit and pressed his thumb against it, wiggling and circling and flicking it mercilessly.

She sobbed and clung to his shoulders, her hips bucking against him. He pulled her tighter, fucking her faster, biting and sucking her neck harder. And as much as she didn't want his lovebites marking her throat at least he wasn't _talking_ anymore.

She moaned his name and he let go of her neck to growl in her ear. She gasped at the pleasure just that sound alone sent through her body. He licked a hot stripe up her neck to her earlobe before taking it between his teeth.

“C'mon, Sweetheart,” he moaned, his lips pressed against her ear, his breath ruffling her sweaty hair. “You feel so fucking perfect. Show me how a good girl cums. Show me how good my cock makes you feel.” So much for the blessed quiet.

He slowed the rotation of his thumb and she keened, jerking her hips against him needily. “Oh, Force, Kylo! Don't _stop_! Please..” He chuckled in her ear and her whole body shivered, her cunt tightening around him.

“Tell me what you need, Starlight.”

She gasped, writhing against him desperately, but his thumb refused to speed back up.

“Please, Kylo. Fuck me, _please_! I'm so fucking _close_.”

She could feel him smirking against her neck, the cocky fuck. She dug her nails into his shoulder and he grunted, finally picking up the rhythm again and taking her just the way she needed it. She felt his fingers move, pulling up the hood of her clit while his thumb tapped against the exposed and over-sensitive flesh.

“Yes! Kylo! Oh, Force, I'm gonna _cum_!”

She cried out, sobbing with pleasure as her release crested over her. The whole galaxy fell away, everything pinpointing down to his cock plundering her relentlessly. Shockwaves of pleasure sparked across her body, erupting from her cunt to dance across her skin, an echo chamber of pleasure bouncing back and forth along her nerve endings. She collapsed against him, his arms the only thing holding her up as the pleasure became too much to bear.

He gasped against her neck, moaning incoherently when her pussy stopped pulsating and settled into a constant, tight squeeze. She was beyond thought, her body giving no resistance as he leaned her back to switch their positions. He laid her out on his cloak and pressed her thighs back to her chest. He pounded into her over and over again, taking her frantically. One hand stretched her leg back even further, the other cupping her face.. He tilted her lips to his and took her mouth almost as viciously as he took her cunt. He murmured his sweetly-dirty words against her lips, her body shuddering and gasping and shaking beneath him.

Finally, he groaned and stilled over her, and she could feel his hot, thick release deep inside. He filled her deliciously, moaning her name. He pulled himself from her, taking his cock in hand as he sat up on his knees, and somehow – insanely – he wasn't finished yet. He leaned over her, stroking himself quickly, and he just kept cumming. Thick globlets splattering against breasts, leaving ropes of cum trailing from her belly button up to her collarbones. He took one of her breasts in his free hand as he bent over her, groaning as he painting her with his pleasure. Two, three, four strokes, the hot fluids covering her. Five. Six. _Seven_. Sweet Force, how much cum did he have inside of himself? She lost count around ten. He finally finished some few strokes after that, the streams of cum slowing down to dribbles as he milked the last of it from his cock.

He gasped above her, shaking as he tried to catch his breath. He dropped his cock, sitting back down on his haunches as he looked over the mess he'd made of her. He grinned, pulling his hand from her breast to trail through the cooling spunk.

“You look so gorgeous like this, Princess. Covered in my cum. _Fuck_.”

She sighed, closing her eyes. She twitched and gasped as a few aftershocks worked their way through her system.

“Don't get used to it,” she bit out, reaching up to push her hair from her face where it had fallen from the ties. “Only time you're ever going to see it..”

He chuckled, patting her sticky breast. “We'll see.”

 


End file.
